Imperio Diamante
by Angk22
Summary: Ambientada 200.000 años después de la extinción del "Homo Sapiens Sapiens" para dar paso al "Homo Sapiens Novis" como especie dominante en el planeta tierra, esta historia de características Distópicas/Futuristas nos muestra un nuevo tipo de sociedad ideal dominada totalmente por cuatro grandes jerarcas, así como la vida de sus peculiares habitantes.
1. Entrenamiento Matutino

"Vamos Oji levántate, ¡la última en llegar al gimnasio ordena los equipos!" – Gritó con propiedad la chica del visor amarillo y tirantes, mientras salía de la habitación a impresionante velocidad –

\- "¡Cosmos me quedé dormida otra vez!" – Gruñó entre dientes la chica delgada de apariencia más bien andrógina mientras saltaba de la litera directo a sus enormes botas militares color bordó - ¡Estúpido despertador! Estúpida tecnología buena para nada – balbuceaba mientras terminaba de arreglarse y al mismo tiempo corría a través de los pasillos de la espaciosa casa, la cual era modesta pero de muy buen gusto – "¡Diablos, por qué sigo tan lejos de la entrada!" – Su paso era determinado y veloz, quizá demasiado para cualquier otra persona de su aparentemente débil contextura delgada y altura ligeramente menor al promedio, bueno, para cualquier otra persona que no fuese de su familia claro –

La distribución interna de la gran casa tradicional era estéticamente simple y sobria ya que su principal objetivo era la funcionalidad, sin embargo los cálidos remates en madera oscura daban un carácter hogareño que complementaban perfectamente los colores rojizos y el olor a naturaleza que penetraba en cada espacio a través de grandes ventanales antiguos. Al ser tan temprano por la mañana era un privilegio vivir hacia el este de la península, el amanecer en las montañas representaba un espectáculo totalmente digno de admirar cada día, aun cuando ese día ella estuvo a punto de perdérselo

\- "Eyeball, eres la última en llegar por tercera vez esta semana" – Puntualizó amablemente la anciana de extravagante afro plateado una vez la chica terminó de atravesar el marco pentagonal luego de subir la escalerilla – "¿Te volviste a quedar entrenando hasta tarde anoche, tal y como te dije que no hicieras?" – La miró atentamente, haciendo tiempo a que se sentara junto a sus primas y hermanas en el suelo de madera del espacioso salón -

\- "Aff… No abuela" – Mintió avergonzada, lo que la hizo un blanco directo para las miradas fijas y curiosa de sus cuatro primas y dos hermanas menores –

Salvo ligeras diferencias en el tono de su piel, cabello, ojos y contextura corporal era casi imposible distinguir entre esas siete chicas todas bajas, delgadas y de cabellos muy rizados en corte afro, sin embargo y a diferencia del resto, la suya era una familia Rubíes diferente.

\- "Bien, sin más retraso es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento matutino, ¡rubíes a sus posiciones!" – Indicó ahora en un tono más serio la matriarca de la familia, haciendo que todas las chicas se pararan firmes al instante y al unísono corearan su tradicional saludo de respeto – "¡Si Rubí!"

\- "Eyeball, necesito hablar un momento contigo" – Pidió amablemente la anciana, quien se encontraba de espaldas a la chica que al ya haber terminado de ordenar se disponía a salir del espacioso y acogedor gimnasio familiar, quizá a darse una ducha corta y luego salir trotar un poco por las montañas –

\- "Capitana, ¿Qué ocurre?" – Respondió con su acostumbrado tono serio y determinado, haciendo instintivamente un saludo respetuoso militar que consiste en colocar los brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho formando un diamante –

\- La anciana río un poco ante lo exagerado de su comportamiento, nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a las particularidades de una de sus nietas mayores – "Descansa soldado, vamos a dar un pequeño paseo por el jardín…"

Las Rubí eran una antigua y tradicional familia militar que a lo largo de sus numerosas generaciones habían llenado con disciplina y entrega las filas de las diamantes, grandes jerarcas fundadoras de la ciudad y líderes cada una en su particular departamento, el cual correspondía principalmente a su personalidad característica. Ya sea como escoltas, soldados o incluso líderes de escuadrón, las Rubíes eran una de las familias favoritas de las diamantes, por su solidez, eficiencia y disciplina, aún sin importar su modesto lugar en la jerarquía social general en el imperio o sus ocasionales meteduras de pata... Esto les garantizaba que tradicionalmente a cada Rubí en su cumpleaños número 18 se le otorgara una beca completa para formarse en la academia militar Diamante y luego ser asignada, según sus aptitudes personales, a un cargo particular en alguna de sus cortes.

\- "Vamos, sentémonos un momento bajo este árbol a contemplar la hermosa vista" – por fin habló luego de rato de pasear tranquilamente en silencio a lo largo del amplio y hermoso jardín montañoso de apariencia más bien oriental –

\- "Abuela, dijiste que tenías algo que hablar conmigo…" - Preguntó una más serena Rubí luego de permitirse divagar un poco en sus pensamientos y disfrutar de la fresca brisa, a pesar de llevar horas despierta aún era temprano lo cual era muy bonito de ver puesto que a esa hora el jardín se llenaba de vida y, desde lo alto dónde se encontraba, sentía poder ver como despertaba la ciudad que ya parecía estar lista para iniciar sus labores diarias -

La aldea familiar Rubí era bastante amplia y se encontraba entre las montañas, alejada del bullicio general del pueblo, y más cercana al camino que conducía a la enorme y llamativa academia militar de ciudad diamante, esa que se veía a lo lejos en cualquier rincón del pueblo por estar hasta lo alto de esa gran montaña a su lado noreste

\- "Ojito" – Comenzó su discurso llamándola de la manera informal y cariñosa con la que solo solían hacerlo algunas integrantes de su familia – "Quisiera saber, ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu exagerado entrenamiento y abrumador sobre-esfuerzo?" – Al fin se atrevió a preguntar la anciana con sincera preocupación – "todas aquí sabemos lo disciplinada y diligente que eres y es una característica que normalmente admiramos en ti, pero mírate" – Acarició suavemente sus manos llenas de callos y cortaduras, resultado de las horas de práctica nocturna con la daga – "¿Haces todo esto por Jaspe?" – Inmediatamente los rizos más cercanos a la nuca de la más joven se erizaron y sus mejillas, las cuales normalmente lucían ligeramente bronceadas por el sol, se tornaron de un tono rojizo muy oscuro, evidenciando el calor que le invadió repentinamente – "sabes que no es seguro que venga esta vez, nunca lo es…"

\- Antes de contestar tomo aliento e intentando ganar tiempo acomodó el parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo en un tic que ya se había vuelto inconsciente para ella – "Debo estar debidamente preparada para su regreso, sin importar que no sea seguro…" - Se aclaró la garganta – "Que nunca lo sea…" - Su mirada seria seguía enfocada en el horizonte, si alguien que no la conociera la viera podría pensar que incluso estaba concentrada en algo en particular, quizás en esa enorme roca que sobresalía del mar y que fácilmente podría hacer encallar cualquier barco, incluso uno de buen tamaño, o de como las olas embravecidas aún a esta distancia podían escucharse romper en la costa… Pero no, su abuela la conocía, al igual que al resto de sus nietas, ella más que nadie en el mundo tenía la habilidad de reconocer sus pequeñas diferencias e interesantes particularidades, y esa mirada decidida y concentrada que parecía tener la chica de 24 años recién cumplidos, no era más que un habitual gesto de auto-control que le permitía mantener la compostura bajo cualquier circunstancia, sin dudas su expresión favorita –


	2. Extraña Caprichosa

El calor sofocante invadía la habitación de estilo steampunk, ruidos metálicos y golpes secos era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, aun cuando un gran grupo de soldadas deseosas de aprender se encontraran apretujándose y amontonándose en medio del pequeño taller para mirar mejor a la capitana que orgullosa realizaba su trabajo

\- "Uff, ¿Hace calor aquí eh?" – Comentó graciosa la capitana Bismuto a la vez que se secaba un poco el sudor de la frente con el brazo que tenía libre, provocando algunas risas en las emocionadas amatistas quienes estaban al frente del medio circulo de estudiantes abrazándose por los hombros en su gesto habitual de camaradería – "Muy bien alumnas de último año, escúchenme bien ya que no toleraré errores, esta es la última vez que verán métodos de supervivencia de la mano de una instructora tan asombrosa como yo así que por lo mínimo espero la más grandiosas y espectaculares armas de fabricación improvisada que estos hermosos ojos hallan visto jamás!" – Ordenó con una amplia sonrisa a la vez que hacía posición de súper héroe la enérgica mujer robusta de rastas, las amatistas rieron un poco más ante sus desvergonzados comentarios, ¡esa mujer era dinamita pura! -

\- "Ey capitana Bismuto, ¿Que haremos con esas fabulosas lanzas de allí?" - Se atrevió a preguntar una de las Amatistas –

\- "Oh, qué buena pregunta Amatista, ¿Usted qué cree que hará con ellas? – Preguntó irónica quien ahora tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, lo que provocó un brillo inconfundible en los ojos de las chicas quienes ya no aguantaban más la emoción de lo que venía, esa sin duda era una de las clases favoritas de esas pandilleras –

"Aff…" – Rodó los ojos Eyeball, si bien juguetear con armas no estaba mal a ella todo ese espectáculo de arrogancia no le llamaba especialmente la atención a decir verdad –

\- "¿Qué dijo Rubí, creo que no la oí bien?" – Bromeó Bismuto – "¡Oh claro! Estas Rubí siempre queriendo resaltar…" – Miró cómplice a las Amatistas quienes aguantaron un poco la risa – "Esta bien Eyeball, ya que tanto insiste usted será la primera en escoger una de estas lanzas para intentar reproducirla lo mejor que pueda" – Rio de su propio chiste la mujer de anchos hombros quien ya había vuelto a su postura habitual de súper héroe -

\- "¡Si Capitana!" – Respondió respetuosa, aunque con un poco de fastidio la baja chica de cabellos rizados color crema, lo que le hizo ganar algunas miradas celosas de las Amatistas –

\- "¡Ey oji, espéranos!" – Le llamó su hermana Doc desde la entrada de la arena de combates que se encontraba a la salida de la armería, al parecer ella, las gemelas y Navy acababan de salir de sus clases de combate cuerpo a cuerpo – "¿Qué tal tu primera clase como estudiante de último año?" – Le preguntó la chica de visores amarillos una vez ya habían llegado todas junto a ella –

\- "Umm, bastante bien supong…" – El empujón "accidental" de una de las Amatistas no le dejó terminar la frase – "¡Grrr…!" – Apretó los puños con ira la ojiverde mientras observaba fijamente a las que ahora se alejaban riendo y bromeando – "Amatistas…" – Gruñó entre dientes sin dejar de mirarlas -

\- "Ehhjem… Jejeje, que tal si buscamos a Leggy y Army, es su primer día de clases en la academia y…"– Intentó distraer Navy a su prima mayor –

\- "Si, seguro Army debe estar recogiendo los pedazos de Leggy esparcidos por todo el campo de entrenamiento" – Bromeó Strawberry antes de explotar de la risa con su gemela Cherry, lo que hizo molestar a Navy –

\- "¡Harían un bien en no juzgar a mi hermanita sin haberla visto entrenar antes!" – Chilló la chica regordeta a la vez que todas empezaban a caminar hacia el campo de entrenamientos que se encontraba al otro lado de la academia –

\- "Cierto, jamás la hemos visto, ¡en sus dieciocho años de vida!" – Bromeó esta vez Cherry haciendo enojar más y más a la alterada Navy logrando que sus chillidos se hicieran cada vez más ininteligibles –

\- "Eyeball mira, son la Generala en jefe Yellow y sus hijas" – Le comentó tranquilamente Doc a su hermana, ambas iban un poco más atrás en el grupo para así poder ignorar mejor a sus primas quienes seguramente no dejarían de discutir en un buen rato –

\- "Umh, no había visto nunca a las gemelas Topaz en persona, al parecer ellas serán las nuevas instructoras de Tácticas grupales a partir de este año" – Observó desde lejos a las enormes rubias quienes con su habitual falta de expresión seguían diligente a su imponente madre, parecían a penas estar llegando a la academia –

\- "Wow, esas chicas son estupendas, deberías verlas en acción, ¡son imparables!" – Comentó un poco más emocionada la chica de tirantes a la vez que acomodaba un poco sus visores amarillos para así poder ver mejor a las chicas – "No puedo creer que tengan mi misma edad, es increíble que aun siendo estudiantes se les haya otorgado una condecoración como Mayor, pero entiendo perfectamente por qué lo hicieron" – Continuó en su monólogo Doc, lo que Eyeball tranquilamente permitió por un rato más ya que ella sabía lo mucho que ese par de moles le atraían platónicamente a su hermana incluso desde su primera clase en la academia hace ya varios años -

\- "Ey Doc, las Topaz van a oírte, creo que vamos al mismo sitio" – Llamó Eyeball la atención de su hermana cuando ya estaban acercándose demasiado a la imponente entrada del campo de entrenamiento, ya no tan lejos de ellas se encontraban las cuatro diamantes entrando al campo – "¿Quién es la chica que va con ellas?" – Preguntó curiosa a su fangirlera hermana, ella seguramente sabría quién es la pequeña rubia de falda y zapatos de bailarina que caminaba de brazos cruzados detrás de la alta mujer rubia de peinado extraño en dos picos –

\- "Uhmm, no lo sé, no la había visto nunca antes pero parece como si las Topaz la estuviesen escoltando" – Respondió Doc con curiosidad –

\- "Seguro es la novia de las gemelas, ellas deben compartir hasta eso" – Bromeó Cherry provocando un ligero sonrojo a su prima la cual intentó disimular lo más que pudo su nerviosismo antes de que se acercaran las pequeñas que apenas salían del campo a encontrarse con ellas -

\- "¡Seguro, es cosa de gemelas hacer bizarradas como esas! – Defendió Navy a Doc con una esperada broma de venganza que avergonzó a las gemelas quienes ahora discutían entre ellas –

\- "¿Ey chicas, que tal les fue en su primer día?" – Preguntó amablemente Doc a las pequeñas que ya habían llegado junto a ellas, pasando totalmente de quienes ahora habían vuelto a discutir un poco alejadas de ellas –

\- "Jeje, bastante bien, Leggy incluso pateó algunos traseros ingenuos" – Comentó con orgullo la fornida Army quien escondía una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado casi imperceptible – "¿No es así campeona?" – Palmeó su espalda sin mucho cuidado lo que casi hizo caer a la delgada e inocente chica si ella misma no la hubiese detenido disimuladamente – "Ey, sé que estás cansada por el increíble espectáculo que diste hoy pero no es para tanto…" – Continuó con un extraño tono que hizo sospechar a sus dos hermanas mayores quienes la observaban atentamente, pero no así a sus tres primas quienes totalmente incrédulas se acercaron a felicitar a la más chica –

\- "¡Muy bien Leggy, sabía que tenías un gran talento oculto al que solo le hacía falta un escenario digno para ser mostrado!" – La abrazó su hermana mayor quien estaba realmente emocionada –

\- "¿Ah?" – Preguntó perdida Leggy quien no parecía estar entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba –

\- "¡Si Leggy nosotras confiábamos ciegamente en ti!" – Continuó Cherry tomándola por uno de sus hombros para empezar a caminar al frente del grupo rumbo a la salida –

\- "¡Claro que si chica, vayamos a celebrar al lago la para nada sorprendente noticia!" – Continuó Strawberry rodeándola del otro lado, lo que hizo enojar un poco a Navy quien se había quedado un poco atrás con Army -

\- "¿Me permite?" – Le extendió Army amablemente su brazo en un gesto que hizo sonreír a la más gordita para así ambas empezar a caminar tranquilamente detrás de las tres chicas –

\- "Umhh, ¿tú que piensas? – Le preguntó un poco dudosa Doc a su hermana mayor pues ambas habían vuelto a quedarse juntas hasta atrás del grupo –

\- "Pienso que Army tiene algunas cosas que explicar…" – Le respondió sin mirarla pues era normal en ella enfocar su único ojo funcional a cualquier punto en el horizonte sin preocuparse por ver el rostro de su interlocutor al hablar –


	3. Zona Residencial Guerrera

La brisa fresca de la tarde en unión con los cálidos rayos de sol daban un ambiente sumamente agradable para disfrutar de un paseo por la montaña, a lo lejos las haciendas llenaban de pasto amarillo el horizonte, y justo al frente y hacia abajo de esa gran colina se encontraba el lago, un sitio tranquilo y agradable para descansar que sin duda era uno de los lugares favoritos de las familias que habitaban en esa zona. Las Jaspes, quienes vivían un poco al sur oeste del hermoso oasis, gustaban de actividades tranquilas o solitarias que diera un poco de paz al lado introvertido de su personalidad la cual se mostraba generalmente muy fuerte e imponente, mientras que a las amatistas sin embargo, las cuales vivían al sureste del lago atravesando el puente colgante, preferían divertirse en pequeños grupos lo que reforzaba aún más su camaradería innata.

El caso de las Rubíes era particular pues ellas, que vivían al este apenas atravesando el puente colgante, preferían ir en grandes grupos familiares y pasar horas compartiendo juntas, el lago era un buen punto de convergencia para las familias guerreras puesto que se encontraba justo entre cada una de sus aldeas y la gran academia militar, lo que representaba el lugar perfecto para que todas se conocieran y estrecharan lazos de amistad que durarían hasta que fuesen asignadas a un cargo luego de graduarse y trabajasen juntas…

\- "¡Demonios, esas amatistas están aquí!" – Exclamó con fastidio Doc, quien ahora se encontraba al frente del grupo de Rubíes con Eyeball y Army y reparó en las tres chicas altas y fuertes de espesas cabelleras moradas en diferentes tonos que jugueteaban hacia el este del lago, adentrándose un poco en el bosque de pinos –

\- "Cielos, no importa si no nos quedamos, igual habría que pasar por dónde están ellas para poder llegar al puente" – Se asustó un poco Navy, quien corrió al frente e instintivamente se tomó del fuerte brazo de Army –

\- "Begh, no pienso tener miedo a esas bobas, síganme" – Resolvió Eyeball por fin antes de empezar a caminar segura hacia el bosque de pinos que se encontraba al este del lago –

\- "¡Chicas miren, las Rubíes decidieron venir a jugar con nosotras!" – Comentó irónica la Amatista de cabellera despeinada púrpura pálido, quien hasta entonces se escondía detrás de un árbol para evitar el impacto de la piña que le había lanzado una de sus compañeras -

\- "Oh genial, les dejaremos escoger árbol, ¡Lila sal, tenemos nuevas jugadoras!" – Gritó la otra Amatista de cabello morado neón y ojos oscuros a su compañera más pálida quien ya se encontraba preparada para atacar –

\- "¡Las Rubí tienen que jugar piñaball para poder pasar por el bosque! – Bromeó la Amatista de cabellos ondulados color lila que acababa de salir de unos arbustos, lo que hizo reír a sus dos compañeras –

\- "Piña - ¿Ball?" – Preguntó Doc con desconfianza, entrecerrando sus ojos bajo los visores amarillos –

\- "¡Piñaball!" – Respondió la Amatista de ojos oscuros, rodeándola por los hombros con un brazo para mostrarle irónicamente el sitio como si de un guía turístico se tratase – "El piñaball es el deporte típico de los nativos de esta región señorita, consiste en golpear y en no dejarse golpear por las piñas, ¡es muy fácil! Solo tienes que…" -

\- "¡PUES A JUGAR!" – Interrumpió Army el aburrido monólogo de la Amatista y rápidamente tomó una piña del suelo y la arrojó hacia ellas con todas sus fuerzas lo que las hizo saltar hábilmente y correr para esconderse incluso en medio de las risas y las burlas que las caracterizaba –

\- "¡Rubíes a sus posiciones!" – Ordenó Doc corriendo tras uno de los arboles grandes –

El silencio repentinamente invadió el claro del bosque de pinos, las Amatistas ahogaron sus risas para no delatar su ubicación, mientras que las rubíes instintivamente adoptaron sus posiciones estratégicas que sin dudas derrotarían a cualquier incauto enemigo.

Las gemelas Cherry y Strawberry se separaron en flancos opuestos con la misión de recoger la mayor cantidad de piñas posibles y al mismo tiempo cuidar los costados, al mismo tiempo Navy y Leggy cuidarían del "botín" mientras ellas irían y vendrían desde allí hasta el medio dónde detrás de un árbol muy grueso se escondía Army lista para atacar

\- "Si te tocan ¡PIERDES!" – Gritó una de las amatistas que lanzó de improvisto uno de sus proyectiles directo al rostro de Leggy que como siempre se encontraba despistada cuidando las piñas que se habían recogido del lado izquierdo –

\- "¡Grrr!" – Desvió Eyeball la peligrosa trayectoria de la piña con un lanzamiento certero desde lo alto del árbol que había escogido para poder observar mejor la zona, ese lanzamiento descubriría su posición pero ella nunca dejaría atrás a un miembro de su pelotón –

\- "¡ATAQUEN!" – Ordenó Doc desde lo alto de otro árbol, lo que hizo correr al frente y a toda velocidad a Army quien tenía un brazo lleno de piñas mientras el otro disparaba veloz y rápidamente hacia las Amatistas que graciosas jugueteaban entre los árboles esquivando los ataques y lanzando de vez en cuando algún proyectil errante –

Cherry y Strawberry corrían veloces cada una por su lado atacando a las amatistas y a la vez cuidándole la espalda a Army, a su vez Navy y Leggy lanzaban una que otra piña desde sus posiciones fijas antes de volver a esconderse entre los arbustos. Doc saltaba hábilmente entre los arboles con la intención de acercarse más a sus futuras víctimas mientras que Eyeball ya había trazado su plan y solo le hacía falta un poco más para ejecutarlo… -

\- "¡Perdíste!" – Bromeó Lila quien había tocado gentilmente en el hombro a Leggy con una piña al salir de improvisto desde su espalda – "Creo que ahora yo me quedaré con estas" – Rio al apoderarse del botín y comenzar a atacar directamente a Strawberry quien asustada intentó cambiar su dirección a último momento torpemente esquivando los disparos de la Amatista de cabellos lila y piel pálida –

\- "¡Oh Oh!" – El impacto entre ambas era inminente, sin embargo Lila aprovechó de lanzar un último proyectil que sacaría a la gemela de combate antes –

\- "Tú también estás fuera" –Agregó Eyeball deteniéndose un momento para patear descuidada una piña al desastre en el suelo que ahora eran Lila y Strawberry para luego seguir corriendo entre los árboles y arbustos en dirección a quien era su verdadero objetivo -

\- "¡DESTRUÍR!" – Gritó Neón desde el otro flanco al agitar una ridícula cantidad de piñas por el aire que atadas torpemente con una especie de liana iban directo a una aterrorizada Navy quien ya se encontraba en posición fetal en el piso –

\- "¡AARRGG!" – Army velozmente se interpuso en el impacto recibiéndolo todo ella directamente, lo que desafortunadamente hizo explotar el invento improvisado expulsando piñas por todos lados dejando de todos modos fuera de combate a Navy y Cherry que ya se encontraba demasiado cerca del sitio –

\- "¡Por mis estrellas, que fuerte es esa chica" – Exclamó impresionada Neón quien se había quedado parada en el sitio, lo que le hizo ganar un certero golpe en la cabeza por parte de Doc quien ya se encontraba trepada en un árbol cercano a ella –

\- "¡Vamos pequeña, espero por ti!" – Retó púrpura suave a Eyeball esperándola atenta con un bate que acababa de fabricar – "¡Sé que estás allí, no seas tímida!"

Eyeball se encontraba ya muy cerca de ella por lo que ágilmente decidió atacarla y cambiar de posición en alternados movimientos que seguramente despistarían a la Amatista y le darían tiempo de acercarse un poco más, por su parte la chica de hermosos ojos púrpura y sonrisa confiada bateaba cada uno de sus ataque despidiendo piñas a toda velocidad a lo largo del bosque, Doc aprovechó la distracción de la alta chica de piel clara para también acercarse desde lo alto de los árboles, el momento de la emboscada estaba por llegar, era cuestión de segundos para que esa batalla terminara…

\- "Se puede saber…" – Una voz particularmente tensa empezó a hacerse cada vez más audible entre los árboles, lo que asustó a las tres chicas las cuales dieron un pequeños respingo en sus sitios a la vez que buscaban con la mirada – "…Quien de ustedes tres interrumpió mi paseo con ¡Esto!" – Una muy evidentemente molesta Jaspe sostenía con una mano la piña ya bastante magullada por su fúrico agarre a la vez que con la otra señalaba su ojo derecho hinchado por el golpe que acababa de recibir –

\- "Ehhm, eh, ¡Jas que alegría me da verte!" – Escondió rápidamente el bate tras de su espalda la amatista a la vez que intentaba relajar la tensión de la chica rubia, que si bien no era tan voluminosa como ellas tres, su cuerpo firmemente tonificado más de una vez había demostrado en clases lo que era capaz de hacer – "¿Es que acaso quieres unirte a nuestro juego?" – Le rodeó Purpura Suave con su brazo los fuertes hombros bronceados a la vez que reía nerviosamente intentando aliviar la tensión –

\- "¿Con que es un juego no?" – Una pequeña y tensa sonrisa empezó a aparecer en su rostro, lo que hizo a la Amatista deslizar con cuidado su brazo a la vez que ambas Rubíes lentamente caminaron hacia atrás con la intención de esconderse o si tenían suerte tal vez huir sin que las notaran… - "Nada de eso pequeñas, Amatista, corre por favor…" – Al fin la sonrisa malvada había terminado de aparecer en su firme rostro, sus ojos pardos brillaban ante la idea de venganza, era particular la manera en la que el uniforme bordó de la academia militar se ajustaba a sus trabajados músculos – "Tranquilas, únicamente usaré esta piña…"

\- "¡Adiosito!" – Como un rayo Purpura Suave corrió agitando el bate a sus espaldas en un torpe intento de bloquear algún ataque traicionero –

\- "A ver si así aprenden ustedes torpes ¡A NO INTERRUMPIR MI PROFUNDA RELAJACIÓN!"

Hizo rebotar la piña ligeramente en su mano y luego en un increíble acto de fuerza y precisión la lanzó hacia la Amatista con tanta velocidad que parecía arder en llamas, inmediatamente corrió entre los arbustos hasta alcanzar a Doc que todavía se estaba bajando de un árbol y con un rápido giro la lanzó tomándola de los tirantes en dirección a la de cabello Púrpura causando un estruendoso choque triple que dejó a ambas viendo estrellitas en el suelo e hizo volar por los aires la pobre piña que apenas se mantenía unida todavía

\- "¡Tranquila Eyeball, que no me he olvidado de ti!" – La más pequeña se quedó parada en medio del claro al que había corrido instintivamente preocupada por su hermana, aun así mantuvo su expresión serena y esperó lo que sería un fuerte golpe seguro –

Como un toro colérico corrió la Jaspe hacia ella para desprevenidamente pegar un gran salto que sorprendió a la chica que ya se encontraba acomodando su parche en un habitual gesto de nerviosismo disimulado

\- "¡AHÍ VA!" – Uniendo sus dos fuertes puños le hizo un remate desde el aire a lo que quedaba de la piña, la cual impactó fuertemente directo en el rostro de Eyeball, tumbándola hacia atrás desmayada a la vez que deshizo el pequeño pedazo de naturaleza – "Supongo que ya gané, que tonto juego…" – Serenamente abandonó el claro devolviéndose al lago para así poder irse a su casa, el atardecer comenzaba a alzarse en el lugar por lo que sus hermosos cabellos dorados brillaban abundantes dándole un aura angelical a quien ya se perdía en la distancia, lo que dio luz verde al resto de las chicas para salir de su escondite en búsqueda de sus respectivas compañeras –

\- "¡Cosmos, habrá que llevárnoslas cargadas!" – Exclamó una de las Rubíes, desatando algunas pequeñas risas ahogas por parte de las Amatistas antes de que se fueran todas juntas, como buenas perdedoras, al puente colgante que les llevaba a sus respectivas casas, con sus guerreras caídas en hombros -


	4. Tu Superior

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"La tarde de su único día de descanso apenas comenzaba, hacía un poco de calor pero no era algo que la preocupara pues ese día, Army, había decidido quedarse en casa a leer un poco bajo el árbol del jardín en vez de ir con sus primas y hermanas a pescar al lago. Se encontraba preparada con su dotación de la que se habría convertido en su botana favorita a partir de aquella feria gastronómica experimental a la que asistió, "mangos verdes con adobo y salsas", un manjar ácido y salado que le hacía agua la boca de solo verlo marinarse en el tazón./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" - A ver, creo que lo abriré donde caiga y ahí empezaré a leer - Pensó apenas una pequeña sonrisa malvada empezaba a invadir su rostro – "Querido diario… jejeje"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst"emPágina 13 – Primer día de clases (Parte 3)/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"em /em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"emEntonces salimos de los arbustos y ahí estaban, ¡muertas al igual que todas mis esperanzas e ilusiones! /ememspan style="font-family: Wingdings; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"L/span Por suerte estaba yo para embellecer un poco aquel horrible panorama… Bueno, tal vez no fue exactamente así ¡pero juro que así lo sentí! A Eyeball casi no le noté la diferencia xD pero era extraño que Doc estuviese tan callada, bueno y esa Amatista, se necesitaron de las otras dos para poder llevarla a cuestas, ¡vaya que son pesadas esas cabezas huecas! Aunque su hermoso cabello morado hace que valga la pena, me encantaron los rizos de Lila, nadaría en ellos si tuviese la oportunidad *.*/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- "¡Diablos!" – Maldijo su torpeza al notar que algunas gotitas de salsa habían caído sobre la página, así que con todo el cuidado que pudo intentó quitarlas con la punta de sus dedos, nadie tendría por qué notarlo –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst"emPágina 15 – Primer día de clases (Parte 5)/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"em /em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify;"emArmy cargó a sus dos hermanas durante casi todo el camino de vuelta, nunca deja de sorprenderme su increíble fuerza, tengo que confesar que caminé más lento de lo que debí solo para poder observarla, esa expresión seria con el ceño fruncido que siempre tiene es muy graciosa jajaja hace que sus ojitos verdes brillen… Y qué decir de sus cejotas, le dan un muy sexy carácter, uff… Ok Navy contrólate :$/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /emem- "/em¡Ahhg!" – El calor que de improvisto coloreó sus bronceadas mejillas de rojo carmesí contrastó con aquel frío que como un rayo subió por su espina haciéndola estremecer por completo, en un impulso cerró el diario con innecesaria fuerza considerando seriamente devolverlo al sitio del cual nunca debió tomarlo para empezar…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" - Aff, que diablos, empezaré por estas últimas mejor…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst"emPágina 45 – Tu superior (Parte 1)/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"em /em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"emYa hoy terminamos nuestra segunda semana de clases, creo que mañana iremos al fin a pescar al lago, lo espero con ansias ya que el domingo pasado no pudimos hacer nada… Realmente no soy muy fan de los juegos rudos a los que les encanta jugar a las chicas, pero nada se compara con pasar tiempo de calidad con ellas, verlas a todas reír y jugar tranquilas me hace muy feliz, bueno a casi todas…/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"em /ememQuerido diario, tu eres fiel testigo del cambio que mi prima mayor Eyeball ha tenido, tú y yo sabemos que ella nunca ha sido el alma de ninguna fiesta, que para eso me tienen a mi ;D jajaja ok, ya en serio, Ojito no es la misma desde lo de Cristal, es totalmente entendible pero estoy segura de que lo que más quisiéramos todas es que ella pudiese sonreír más a ver, no es necesaria una carcajada muy fuerte, tal vez una risita media, ¿o una sonrisa amplia?/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"em /emem Doc siempre parece estar cuidándola de muy cerca, yo creo que ella debe darse cuenta de que eso no es normal, se supone que somos las hermanas mayores quienes debemos cuidar de nuestras hermanitas y ella ahora ¡es la mayor de incluso todas nosotras!/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"em /ememAunque hoy tuvo una increíble participación en el simulacro de combate de esta semana, lucirse si es muy propio de ella, es muy talentosa e inteligente… Por cierto, el simulacro de hoy estuvo mucho mejor que el de la semana pasada, tal vez porque esta vez les tocó participar a las de último año, que bueno que la Jaspe que les dio la paliza aquella vez estuvo como capitana de su equipo, esas tres Amatistas también estuvieron allí, al final me parece que hacen un muy buen equipo, tal vez terminen asignadas todas juntas después de graduarse y todo./em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"em /ememAhh, ¡Casi se me olvida! La gran generala en jefe Yellow Diamond estuvo sentada cerca de nosotras hoy en las gradas, querido diario, tu sabes que a veces se me olvida por qué hago lo que hago todos los días, pero solo me hace falta mirarla, escucharla o simplemente estar cerca de ella para que las dudas pierdan todo significado… Ella es simplemente perfecta, bueno, cada una de las diamantes originales lo son, a diferencia del resto de nosotras las simples mortales llenas de defectos, puedes sentir la fuerza y confianza radiando de ella, wow, es simplemente inspirador… :'D/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"em /ememSus hijas estaban de nuevo con ella, las gemelas Topaz me ponen un poco los nervios de punta a decir verdad, su total ausencia de expresión es muy perturbadora, aparte de ser exactamente iguales, monótonas y eso de que anden siempre tomadas de la mano… Cherry y Strawberry son diferenciables por lo menos, ¡una es un poco más insoportable que la otra! ¿O la otra más que la una? Aff, ya no sé, ambas son un dolor de cabeza u.u'/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"em /emem¡Ya sé! Una es grosera y la otra insoportable, ¿Cómo no diferenciarlas?... Cristal era tan diferente a ellas, tan amable y considerada siempre /ememspan style="font-family: Wingdings; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"L/span bueno, no es momento de recuerdos tristes querido diario, para eso tendría que escribir un capítulo dedicado a ello… ¡Oh, cierto!/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"em /ememSe supone que en este capítulo te contaría lo que pasó con la rubita caprichosa, está bien querido diario, sé que mueres por saberlo pero en realidad no es la gran cosa tampoco, ¡aunque pareciera que eso es lo que se cree ella que es!/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"em /ememElla parece estar allí por obligación, quedé muy sorprendida cuando descubrí que era la hija menor de la gran generala en jefe Yellow y la reina Blue, aunque bueno, físicamente es muy elegante a pesar de su diminuto tamaño, creo que es más bajita que Leggy e incluso, podría tener su edad tal vez… ¿Quizá la gran generala en jefe quiera adecuarla a la que será su nueva institución? Sería extraño, ella parece más una digna candidata para la academia diplomática Diamante, supongo que las apariencias engañan…/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"em /ememEstuvo con gesto de fastidio y de brazos cruzados durante todo el simulacro, aunque podría jurar que alzó una ceja sorprendida por el movimiento inesperado a pocos minutos de terminar que hizo Eyeball, wow, eso sí que fue impecable… Bah, creo que fueron ideas mías, creo que soy muy parcial cuando se trata de mi familia :'D/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"em /ememCuando terminó el simulacro la gran generala y sus hijas fueron con las chicas a darles algunas notas sobre su desempeño y unas aclaraciones tácticas muy precisas, bueno, las gemelas solo estaban paradas allí sin expresión como siempre y aquella rubita extraña solo observaba y parecía estar guardando detalles, en ese momento si me pareció un poco más profunda de lo que había demostrado ser con su comportamiento aparentemente infantil, pero ¡fue una falsa alarma querido diario! Tú sabes bien lo mucho que me gusta encontrarle las cinco patas al gato, pues eso, resultó ser una simple niñita creída que quería aparentar otra cosa, lo entendí cuando una de las Amatistas le preguntó su nombre una vez se habían alejado la gran generala y las gemelas y ella se limitó a identificarse como "Tu superior" jajaja… Está bien querido diario, admito que me divirtió la cara que se le quedó a la Amatista, pero solo de pensar que esa respuesta se la hubiese dado a mi prima me hace hervir un poco la sangre… A todas estas, ¿a que se habrá quedado sola con las chicas esa niña? :/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- "¡¿Army, dónde estás?!" – Gritaron varias de las chicas en coro desde la cocina, al parecer necesitarían un par de músculos extra para montar el fogón para la cena –/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" - "¡Que-q, AHÍ VOY, NO VENGAN POR MI!" – La impresión le había hecho lanzar el diario por los aires, quedando desafortunadamente atorado entre las ramas del alto árbol dónde lo estuvo leyendo a lo largo del día, ahora tendría que pensar en un plan rápido si no quería que Navy la odiara para siempre, ¿Por qué había decidido leerlo en primer lugar? – "¡Argg, tonto árbol gigante!" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p 


End file.
